How I Cope
by Read too much fan fiction
Summary: AU. Enduring torture is the hardest thing he has done. How did he cope? A/N: Should this and "Her Pain" stay one shots? A/N One more review and I will expand the story. Yes this is mean, but I need to know if this is worth the trouble, I do have other stories running.


I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or "Time of Dying". This story is a tribute to "Mutilation" by cyansapphire and "Secrecy" by justtestingmyboundaries. Thanks to both of you for inspiring me!

How I Cope

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

Days, months, years? How long has it been? There is no light here. Not a window, an opening, or even a candle to shine its feeble light. Time is measured by the creaking noise of the door and the heavy footsteps on the cold stone. Sometimes there are the noises of chains rattling or something heavy dragging on the stone floor towards the cell. No food comes, only a glass of water with each "visit." Blood is more abundant than water, though it left an iron taste in his mouth. Still, it was something to drink.

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

In the complete darkness, it is easy for the imagination to overlay reality. There's his old house, Garrow shouting for him to wake up. Spring is here and the crops need to be picked. His head rests against Saphira's flank. He can feel her heart beating slowly. Orik laughs with him as he drinks; Oromis's soft voice floats by him as he talks about magic's behavior. And…who was she?

_Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare_

There's a creaking, oh look the door is opening. Who is it?

"Ready to concede, my young Rider?" The soft, foul breath whispered by his swollen, bleeding ear, or rather what is left of it. He slowly raises his red eyes. Red from tears and lack of sleep; stained with blood. His voice, is it his voice, gurgles. Blood comes out, slipping between his lips to further stain his remaining skin. Only a single word is murmured, "No."

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

"You will." The two words were smug. He really should conserve his strength, but he couldn't resist.

"How many times have you said that? Five? Ten?"

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

Why was he holding out? It was someone. Someone who would be hurt if he gave in.

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

There was a low growl. For a moment, Eragon saw the shape of the king morph into an animal. "Let's begin then!" The words were spat out, the spit splatting against his face.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

There wasn't much left. Some skin was left, but not nearly enough to cover the torn muscles. In some areas, bone shone in the glimmer of light that came from the torch that was held to his chest.

"Not much left to cut." The voice was thoughtful, "but the nerves are fully exposed."

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare_

"Let's try a rapid change between hot and cold." A bucket of water was placed by Eragon's foot.

"This isn't for drinking, but after this I doubt you will want anything to do with water after this."

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

There were no cries of pain. His vocal cords had been torn from the constant screaming. Instead, blood flowed freely from his lips. First the heat, then the water. Rinse and repeat. Over and over.

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

He was alone again. Had he fainted? No one was here. A soft hand fell on his shoulder. "Hang on, we are coming. Just hold on a little longer." The voice was soft, melodious. It was a friend. Her ghostly touch somehow eased the pain. He had no energy left to talk. Instead, he thought, 'Okay.'

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

Two figures stood idly by a door. Suddenly, a noise caused them to open the door, swords drawn. A swift step, and a third one joined the two. With a snap, the two guards fell.

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

The door opened. He looked up. His red eyes met her green ones. "I told them nothing." The choked words held a sense of pride.

"I never thought you would." Her voice held restrained tears, "Just hold on. I'll get you out of here."

"What were the first words I said to you? Prove that you are real."

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal"

_In my time of dying_

"Let's go, we miss you."


End file.
